headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Pau City
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = | system = Utapau system | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Utapau | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Tion Medon; Lampay Fay | poi = Level 10 | 1st = Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith }} Pau City is a fictional city featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It appeared in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, as well as all cross-media adaptations of the film. Description Pau City is the capital city of the planet Utapau in the Outer Rim Territories. Its major indigenous population consists of the Pau'ans and the Utai. Some tribes of Amani were also known to live on Utapau, though few lived in the city itself, preferring instead to live in camps on the grassy plains of the planet. Pau City is less a city as much as it is a massive sinkhole, with structures built into the sides of the descending interiors on rocky outcroppings. Much of the architecture of Pau City is constructed from the skeletal remains of giant animals. There are at least ten levels of habitation in Pau City. History In 19 BBY, near the end of the Clone Wars, General Grievous of the Confederacy of Independent Systems came to Pau City along with the surviving heads of the Separatist Council. He forced the Pau'ans to give him sanctuary, and he set up a base of operations on Level Ten. Obi-Wan Kenobi, in pursuit of Grievous, arrived in Pau City and spoke with the port administrator, a Pau'an named Tion Medon. He found Tion to be sympathetic to the Galactic Republic and told Obi-Wan that Grievous could be found on Level Ten. Obi-Wan had his droid, R4-G9, pilot his Jedi starfighter off-planet, giving the illusion to anyone observing him that he had left. He then borrowed a Varactyl as a mount, and ascended the rocky terrain to Level 10 where he had a final showdown with General Grievous. It was also during this incident that Chancellor Palpatine executed Order 66, which called for the execution of all Jedi, who were now branded as traitors to the Republic. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Points of interest ; Level 10 : Level 10 was the tenth level of inhabitable areas in Pau City. It was noted for housing a large metal dome structure. General Grievous brought the Separatist Council here for a brief period before relocating them to Mustafar. Obi-Wan Kenobi, riding a Varactyl, tracked General Grievous down to Level 10 and fought with him, ultimately killing Grievous on one of the exterior cliff-side edges by shooting him in the chest with a blaster. Residents of Pau City * Lampay Fay * Tion Medon See also Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 2 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel)]] |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References